


[podfic] The Flowers Along The Way

by stardust_podfics



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Episode Related, Family, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, S01E06 The Green Opal Affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardust_podfics/pseuds/stardust_podfics
Summary: Illya:About that grandfather of yours she mentioned. According to your records, one was an admiral... the other was an ambassador.Napoleon:Hm. Strange. Perhaps there was another grandfather. Oruncle.— The Green Opal Affair





	[podfic] The Flowers Along The Way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Flowers Along The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154802) by [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop). 
  * Inspired by [The Flowers Along The Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154802) by [rallamajoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rallamajoop/pseuds/rallamajoop). 

The podfic is in Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Yl9lX5C3izRlDyAfTQt4-AvIE7C2sOrz/view?usp=sharing).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! If you enjoyed this work, feel free to let the author (linked above) and myself know.


End file.
